


kingdom where the light fails

by ko_ebii



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, give us the malleona sauce, im still angy they don't have a card together, please mother yana feed us, short fic for malleus leona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ebii/pseuds/ko_ebii
Summary: malleus is slow, quiet, subtle in his movements. his words are well-thought-out, eloquent beyond anything leona could think up himself. he is gentle, unlike what his stature and that unyielding, steely gaze of his suggests; he is harsh only sometimes. leona admires the unashamed baring of his fangs and finds an equal in their verbal wrestles. they are both lonely, but they are lonely together, and leona likes that.for now, this is enough.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	kingdom where the light fails

malleus is slow, quiet, subtle in his movements. his words are well-thought-out, eloquent beyond anything leona could think up himself. he is gentle, unlike what his stature and that unyielding, steely gaze of his suggests; he is harsh only sometimes. leona admires the unashamed baring of his fangs and finds an equal in their verbal wrestles. they are both lonely, but they are lonely together, and leona likes that. 

"what are you thinking so intently about?" malleus asks, glancing upwards to meet his eyes. 

leona pauses, fumbling for an excuse. 

"thinking about how clumsily you're holding my hair," he grumbles, finally. "you're gripping it far too tightly." 

malleus releases it, frowning worriedly, and when he cards his fingers through leona's hair to take the end up again, leona feels a twinge of guilt. he will learn to openly admit his love one day, he promises himself. for now, his pride silences him. 

"that's better." the words are softer. a baring of the neck, but he doesn't care for a moment. 

"tell me if it begins to hurt," malleus says, focusing again on his task, looping strand through strand to create a new braid. 

leona holds back his nod and taps his thanks out on malleus's free arm. it's cold, but he's no longer surprised. he watches malleus's hands working swiftly, marvelling at the pale fingers' magnificent elegance as they dance in and out of his hair, coming together and drawing back, shifting down lower and lower without ever tugging too hard. 

"you need more sun," he says, surprising even himself. 

"ah--i suppose i do."

malleus is a little reluctant, but indulges him in his response, a promise half-made. 

"walk?"

malleus tilts his head, eyes still on his own hands. "what do you mean?" 

"let's go on a walk this weekend. if you're free."

malleus is silent, tying the end of the braid with an elastic band before looking back up at him. leona sniffs, smelling instantly the stench of uncertainty and disbelief. "if you didn't hear me--" 

"i heard." 

malleus ducks his head, and again the hair blacker than night draws itself over his expression, a door being slammed in his face. leona feels the urge to pull it away from his face, and does so, not ungently, to find the emotion he can neither smell nor identify. 

"thank you. let us… do so. yes." 

the smile he gifts leona is truly, sincerely, grateful, like a small present being pressed gently into his palm. he shifts closer, hand to malleus's cheek, and neither needs to say anything more. 

the lamp winks out, having not been trimmed, but it is of no consequence. the room is dark, their kingdom for just a little more.


End file.
